The One that Got Away
by Get ur Southern on
Summary: Bella Swan was dreading going back to her ten year high school reunion, over Valentine's Day Weekend, for Hillsborough High School. Edward was looking forward to his high school reunion because he was anxious to see the one that got away. Will Bella be happy to see Edward or will she stay hidden amongst her classmates?
**Title** : _The One that Got Away_

 **Summary** : Bella Swan was dreading going back to her ten year high school reunion, over Valentine's Day Weekend, for Hillsborough High School. Her time in high school in Tampa, Florida was not high on her list of pleasant experiences. She was quiet, unassuming and secretly in love with Edward Cullen. It was that unrequited love that forced her to move away to Seattle, as far from Tampa as possible. He never knew she existed. Or so she thought.

Edward was looking forward to his high school reunion because he was anxious to see the one that got away. Bella Swan was the quiet girl who never really interacted with anyone, but Edward saw that she was something special. But as ruler of the school, he had certain expectations to maintain. It was one of his biggest regrets. His life would have been easier if he had followed his heart. Now, he was a divorced father of two. His ex-wife, Tanya, who was his high school girlfriend, left him for a younger man and abandoned her children.

Will Bella be happy to see Edward or will she stay hidden amongst her classmates? Will Edward finally break the mold that was expected of him and open up his heart to the beautiful and shy Bella Swan? Will he be able to win back the one that got away?

 **Pairing** : Bella/Edward

 **Rating:** MA/NC-17

 **Word count:** (not including summary or title) ~ 9,718

 **Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 _ **The One That Got Away**_

 **Seattle, Washington ~ February 1** **st** **, 2016**

"I don't know why I have to go, Mary Alice," Bella grumbled, searching through her closet. "I really don't want. High school sucked when I was in high school. Why would it be any better now?"

"Oooh, you're getting frustrated, Swan. Your accent is coming out," Alice teased, rooting around in Bella's lingerie drawer. Her nose was wrinkled. Her best friend had a record number of granny panties. No twenty-eight year old woman should have this many pairs of granny panties. "Bella, when was the last time you went to Victoria's Secret? Your underwear drawer leaves much to be desired."

"You're pilfering through my underwear?" Bella screeched. She ran to her bedroom, her eyes wide. "What the hell, Alice?"

"And you wonder why you're single," Alice teased, holding up a pair of black panties.

"Oh, for the love …" Bella snapped, tugging the black fabric from her hands. "Why am I friends with you?"

"Because I'm awesome, and I don't mollycoddle you," she snickered. "You're going to your ten-year high school reunion. I think it's time for you let loose, Bella. You need to show those kids that you're not the same, bookish, quiet girl you were back then."

"I am the same bookish, quiet girl from high school," Bella retorted. "I work in a library."

"And write smutty novels in your downtime." Alice smirked. She was Bella's best friend and her agent. "Marie Cigno is the hottest writer since the chick who wrote the _Fifty_ series. You have women panting and begging for more. Men are reading your novel for tips and ideas to spice up their bedroom Olympics. There's an inner-perv underneath that conservative, prudish exterior."

"Alice, only you and my publisher know who I am." Bella frowned, toying with the too-large granny panties. "And it's all from my imagination. The _one_ sexual experience I had was not all that memorable."

"That's because Jacob Black had a pencil dick, and he didn't know how to please a woman." Alice snorted. "Look, I know that you want to go."

"I do, but I don't," she sighed. "Can't you come with me and be my lesbian lover? I don't want to go alone. I don't want my former classmates to see that I'm still the same person from before."

"You're not. Don't you see that?!" Alice said, walking to her and taking her hands. "And I can't go with you as your lesbian lover. Jasper may like that too much."

"This is true." Bella nodded, her brown eyes glazing over. Jasper was Alice's husband and a perv, just like her. He constantly teased Bella about having a threesome with Alice and him. He was all bark but no bite. He worked in the library as well, in the history department. In fact, it was one of Jasper's diatribes that got Bella thinking about writing smut. She took one of his scenarios and created a steamy threesome for her first novel. Jasper didn't know her secret, but he did provide a lot of fodder for her stories. She thanked him in her notes but never by name.

"Bells, listen to me," Alice whispered, taking Bella's hands. "You go back to Tampa and give them what for. Have fun, reunite with your friends, have some raunchy sex."

"In my granny panties," Bella snorted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Alice said. "Come on. I know you got a royalty check this week. Let's go spend it on some naughty underwear and sexy clothes for this reunion."

Jutting out her chin, Bella walked over to her purse and picked up her keys. "I think that need more than Victoria's Secret. I'm going to follow suit from my romantic heroines. Let's go to Agent Provocateur and La Perla. No more granny panties for me."

"About fucking time!" Alice whooped, hugging her friend. "My girl is about to get sexified and made over. Now we're talking."

xx TOTGA xx

 **Tampa, Florida ~ February 2** **nd** **, 2016**

"I'm off, Ellie," Edward said as he signed off on his last chart. He was in his final year of residency at St. Joseph's Children Hospital in Tampa. He was anxious to get home to his family, his reason for smiling. He packed up his belongings and drove back to the large home in Parkland Estates that he still shared with his parents. It wasn't how he pictured his life at twenty-eight, but he was grateful for their love and support. He needed it.

The past ten years had been difficult for Edward. He'd gone to college on a full-ride at Dartmouth for pre-med. His long-time girlfriend, Tanya, followed him to Dartmouth and they got married the summer between their junior and senior year when Tanya told him that she was pregnant. Just before his graduation in December, Tanya gave birth to twins - a boy and girl named Liam and Lucy.

Shortly after graduation, Edward, Tanya, and their babies moved to Maryland so he could attend Johns Hopkins for his medical training. It was a point of contention for Edward and Tanya. She didn't want her husband to be absent while she raised his children. Edward did all that he could, but when he was hospitalized for a severe case of mono because he was barely getting any sleep and working his fingers to the bone, his parents intervened. Tanya was acting like a princess while Edward was pulling insane shifts. Carlisle and Esme moved up to Maryland to help Edward.

Their disdain for Tanya was barely hidden. However, Tanya saw this opportunity to finally get back into real life. Her first affair started when the twins turned two. Edward was too involved with his schooling and with raising his children to see that his wife was screwing around. When Edward found out that he had been matched to St. Joe's and was moving back to his home town of Tampa, Tanya dropped the bombshell that she wanted a divorce and to have her parental rights terminated.

Edward wasn't surprised. He granted her the divorce, but wouldn't give her the insane amount of alimony she wanted. He was from a well-off family, and Tanya wanted some of the Cullen fortune. His parents insisted that Tanya sign a pre-nuptial agreement. Edward was grateful for that. Her extramarital affairs had nullified her requests for alimony. Tanya gave up once her legal fees were mounting and she had no way to pay them. Her parental rights were terminated and Edward was free of his baggage.

He never loved Tanya, but was only with her all throughout high school because it was expected from his clique. He was the captain of the football team, Homecoming King, Prom King, and ruled the school with Tanya. He secretly longed for another, but he never acted on it.

Edward arrived home, parking behind his father's Mercedes. He walked out and slung his messenger bag over his body. Breezing into the kitchen, the tell-tale squeals of his two favorite little people came tearing around the corner. "DADDY!"

He smiled crookedly, holding his arms wide open. "My little loves," he said, picking them both up. He snuggled his six, almost seven-year-old twins. "Were you good for Nana today? And what about school? Did you learn anything new?"

"Yes, Daddy," Liam said, patting his cheeks. "We had a speaker today. We learned all about lizards. I got to pet one! Can I get one? Please?"

"They were gross, Daddy," Lucy whimpered, squirming in Edward's arms. "No lizards, but can we get a puppy?"

"No animals. Papa is allergic," Edward snickered, kissing both of their heads and placing them on their feet. It was a lie. Edward could barely take care of himself and his children. Adding an animal into the mix was just not in the cards until he got his own place or until his scheduled normalized. Once he finished his residency, he was married to the hospital.

"Edward!" called his mother from the kitchen. "You've got some mail, sweetheart, from Hillsborough High School."

"Really?" he asked, taking the proffered letter. "I can't believe that it's been ten years since I graduated high school."

"Is it the reunion?" Esme asked. "I thought you already RSVP'd."

"I did," Edward replied, opening the letter. He chuckled. "It's the itinerary for the reunion."

"Do you think that _Tanya_ will go?" Esme spat, her hazel eyes darkening with hatred for her former daughter-in-law.

"I don't know and I don't care," he shrugged. "If she shows up and tries to pull some insane bullshit, I've got Chief Swan's phone number on speed dial."

"Do you know if Bella will be there?" Esme asked, her face softening. She knew of her son's infatuation with the quiet police chief's daughter.

"I hope so," Edward murmured. He blinked and smiled crookedly at his mom. "If only I was able to …"

"Be patient, sweetheart," Esme said, ruffling her son's hair. "Now, why don't you relax with your little cherubs while I make dinner? Take them to the park."

Edward nodded, kissing his mother's cheek before he went to the small pool house that had been converted to a home for Edward and his children. He still lived with his parents, but he had a small sense of privacy and freedom. He changed into a pair of shorts and then found his children playing on the playset in the backyard. They ran to him and he became super dad, slayer of dragons and teller of stories and being the most loving parent he could be for his children.

As he played, his mind drifted off to what could have been if he had acted on his impulses and pursued Isabella Swan. How would his life be different? Would his children be hers, too? Shaking his head, he chased Liam and Lucy, reveling in their innocence and unconditional love.

But he still dreamed about Isabella Swan.

The one that got away.

xx TOTGA xx

 **Seattle, Washington ~ February 10** **th** **, 2016**

Bella was sitting in a first class lounge, waiting for her flight. She was reading her latest manuscript, editing before she submitted it to her publisher. She was anxious. Alice had given her a complete makeover, including new clothes, new lingerie, a chic new haircut and highlights. Bella was not comfortable with her new look, but it was growing on her.

The flight attendant announced pre-boarding and Bella got up, walking onto the plane and settling into her seat. She plugged in her earbuds, snuggling in for the day of travel ahead of her. Three flights and two layovers before she arrived in Tampa for the first since she graduated from Hillsborough High School.

Bella was the only daughter of the police chief of Tampa. She could have been the typical policeman's kid and break all the rules, but Bella just liked to hide behind her books and spend her free time in the library. The popular crowd made her life hell, especially Tanya Denali. Her father, Charlie, had broken up more parties at Tanya's home with underage drinking during her tenure as a high school student at Hillsborough High School. Instead, she just made herself scarce to avoid Tanya's ire. Every so often, Edward Cullen, Tanya's longtime boyfriend, would stick up for Bella. She was grateful for that, but Tanya would always manage to make Bella feel like she was a centimeter tall.

Though, despite the hell she endured in high school, Edward Cullen made it a little more palatable. When he wasn't around his cronies, he was very sweet. Bella and Edward shared biology together and were partnered for a huge project. Edward was completely different and kind. He made her laugh. His crooked smile made the butterflies attack her stomach, and his smooth, velvety voice made her heart leap. She felt something for Edward, but because he was a part of the popular group and the crown prince of Hillsborough High School, they were never destined to be.

Nearly twelve hours after she left Seattle, Bella arrived in Tampa. Her father was waiting for her, dressed in his uniform and mustache twitching. "Hey, Dad," she said, hugging him.

"Bells," he said, kissing her head. "You look different."

"Alice gave me a makeover for this shindig," Bella deadpanned. "My hair was colored and I had things plucked and tweezed that I never knew I had."

"I didn't need to know that, Bells," Charlie snickered. "Now, I'm on duty, so, I'll take you back to the house and let you get settled. There's food in the fridge and I should be home around midnight."

"Thanks, Dad," Bella smiled. Charlie picked up her luggage and they went out to the waiting squad car. He drove back to the small bungalow, helping Bella unload her bags. With another hug, Charlie left and Bella pretty much fell into bed. Traveling across the damn country was truly exhausting.

The next day, Bella spent most of the morning finishing editing her manuscript before she got ready to go to the basketball game. Originally, the reunion was to be on Homecoming weekend in October, but there was a hurricane that canceled the festivities. The reunion was rescheduled for Valentine's Day weekend, coinciding with the Pack the Place basketball against their rivals. She wrinkled her nose about going to the game. She rarely went to games when she was in high school. However, through Facebook, she made plans to meet up with one of the few friends she had in high school, Angela Weber-Cheney, at the game.

Bella had an early dinner with her father before taking her old truck to Hillsborough High School. She could hear the cheering from the parking lot, along with the band playing their fight song. Bella wrinkled her nose, steeling herself to endure the basketball game. She walked into the gym, paying the fee and wandering around the newly renovated bleachers. There was a huge banner for the class of 2005 hanging in the middle of the stands. Bella recognized a few of her classmates. A few looked a little worse for wear and others hadn't changed a bit.

Like, Angela.

She waved happily, running toward Bella and throwing her arms around her friend. "Girl! You look absolutely beautiful," Angela crowed, swaying Bella. "It looks like that cool, Pacific Northwestern air has done wonders for you, Bella!"

"So does being married, Ang," Bella smiled. "When are you due?"

Angela put her hands on her growing baby belly. "Around the middle of February. I was kind of bummed that I found out I was pregnant. I was looking forward to drinking myself silly this weekend, but oh well." Angela looped her arm through Bella's. "How are things in Seattle?"

"Good. I'm working in one of the largest libraries in the city and I've been dabbling in writing," Bella blushed.

"I knew you'd become a writer. Your stories for the literary magazine were always so poignant and perfect," Angela said, sitting them both down on one of the bleachers. "Are you dating anyone?"

"No. I haven't met that special someone," Bella shrugged. "Not everyone is as lucky as you to marry your high school sweetheart."

"Speaking of high school sweethearts," Angela smirked. "You know Tanya and Edward?"

"Are they still together?" Bella asked.

"No. They were married but got divorced. Tanya was cheating on Edward and it was a messy, messy divorce," Angela whispered, taking her hand. "He's back in Tampa, working at St. Joseph's Children's Hospital as a pediatrician. As far as I know, he's single."

"Really?" Bella asked, feigning nonchalance, but her heart was stammering against her ribs. She still had some strong feelings for him. "I always thought that the power couple of Hillsborough High would be together forever."

"She was awful, supposedly. They got married in college when Tanya discovered she was pregnant," Angela hissed.

"Edward's a father?" Bella squeaked.

"To twins," Angela nodded. "I'm Facebook friends with him and his kids are clones of him. So adorbs."

"Do you think that Tanya will be here?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I doubt it. Their divorce was really nasty and she relinquished her parental rights to her babies. What mother does that?" Angela spat.

 _My mother,_ Bella thought bitterly. _And apparently Tanya Denali._

"Oh, speaking of which, look who just came!" Angela said, pointing to the entrance to the stadium. Bella followed Angela's arm and saw the tall, muscular form of Edward Cullen. He hadn't changed a bit.

Okay, that was a lie.

He'd gotten better.

His face was more chiseled. His body was muscular but not overly so. His hair was still a bronze, disheveled mess, but it added to his appeal. On his face, he had a pair of chic glasses that made him look more intelligent and undeniably sexy. Bella had a weakness for men who wore glasses. She bit back a whimper as he strode through the crowd, weaving his way to the cordoned off section of the bleachers for the class of 2005. Some of the popular group rushed around him, giving him hugs and high fives. Edward smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He was searching the bleachers for someone. When he found the espresso-colored eyes of Isabella Swan, he made his exit and walked toward her.

xx TOTGA xx

 **Tampa, Florida ~ February 12** **th** **, 2016**

 **Hillsborough High School**

Edward had gotten off a thirty-six hour shift from St. Joe's. He was exhausted, cranky, and sore. He'd taken a nasty spill in the hallway because someone hadn't put up a wet floor sign. The last thing he wanted to do was to go to the basketball game, but he'd received a Facebook message from Angela Weber-Cheney saying that she was meeting Bella there. He didn't want to pass up the opportunity to see her. Hell, he was shocked that she had come to the reunion at all, but he was taking the bull by the horns and rewriting his history.

His parents had taken Liam and Lucy to Disney World for the weekend and Edward had the entire weekend off. No commitments for work. No worries about finding a baby sitter for his cherubs. He could just be Edward Cullen. Not Dr. Cullen, pediatrician for St. Joseph's Hospital, or Daddy to his children. He loved his job and his kids, but it had been so long since he'd done something, selfishly, for himself.

He took a catnap once he got home. The fifteen minutes of sleep and the triple espresso shot helped with his exhaustion and he dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a plaid button down. Putting on his glasses, he hopped into his BMW and drove to his alma mater, parking next to the familiar truck of Isabella Swan. It was big, almost too big for her. He smirked, walking into the stadium and meandering through the crowd. Being back at the school brought back a lot of memories, most of them not so pleasant.

Despite his popularity, Edward hated his time in high school because of the stupid expectations of being the crown prince of the building. Shaking his head, he was soon swarmed by his former friends. He greeted them, hugging the few people he actually liked but he was searching the crowd for the one that got away.

He found her sitting next to Angela.

Bella Swan was a vision of beauty, grace and innocent sex appeal. Her hair was curled and pinned up, shining with auburn and caramel colored highlights, glimmering among her mahogany tresses. Bella's skin was the perfect shade of alabaster with the softest shade of pink coloring her cheeks. She was slender with curves in all of the right places and a sweet, endearing smile.

Edward excused himself from the crowd of his former lackeys, making his way to Bella. He took a breath before sliding next to her on the bleacher. She was engrossed in her conversation with Angela, talking about her pregnancy. However, Angela noticed Edward's presence and beamed. "I thought you had to work, Dr. Cullen," she teased.

"I got off for good behavior," Edward smiled. "I'm off until Tuesday."

"You actually became a doctor," Bella said, blushing. "Congratulations! I knew you were destined for the medical field when you cut open our fetal pig."

"The hands of a surgeon," Edward snickered. He looked at Bella, wanting to hug her but he was afraid to. _You're rewriting history, you dolt._ "How are you, Bella?"

"I'm good," she answered. "Living in Seattle and working at one of the largest libraries in the city."

"Plus, she's dabbling in writing, Edward," Angela said. "Do you remember that poem in the senior edition of the literary magazine? It brought tears to my eyes, Bells."

"It was okay," Bella shrugged. "Poetry is not my strong suit. I'm partial to writing fiction."

"Have you published anything?" Edward asked.

"Some," Bella answered enigmatically.

Angela grimaced. "Okay, I'm going to pee. You two keep talking," she said, getting up and waddling away.

"How do you like Seattle?" Edward asked. "It's got to be different than Tampa."

"It is, but I love the atmosphere," she said, crossing her leg and leaning toward him. "I just had to try something new."

"Does being back here make you want to stay?" Edward pressed.

"I miss my dad. He rarely takes time off and has come out to visit a handful of times. I just … Tampa isn't home anymore," she replied. "High school was hell and I don't know why I came."

"A lot of it was due to Tanya," Edward snarled. "I'm sorry about that, Bella. I tried …"

"I know you did, Edward," Bella murmured, laying her hand on top of his knee. "She just hated me because my dad busted her more times than we could count. You'd figure she'd learn."

"Tanya was not the sharpest tool in the shed," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry about your divorce," Bella frowned.

"Don't be. I'm not. After we had our children, Tanya's true colors came out. It was a mistake for us to be together as long as we were. In fact, I don't think I ever loved her," Edward said, leaning back and relishing in the warmth of Bella's tiny hand still on his knee. "It was comfortable and expected. If I had my choice, I would have dumped her when I found her sucking Tyler Crowley's cock at our junior prom."

"No!" Bella breathed. "You stayed with her?"

"Not really. I told her that I needed time away and that she needed to reevaluate our relationship. She came crawling back, begging for forgiveness. Me, being the fool that I was, gave her a second chance. Apparently, her actions never changed. It went so far as having a paternity test done on my children to verify they were, indeed, mine," Edward grimaced. "I always used a condom."

"I'm assuming they are," Bella said, pulling her hand back.

"As Maury Povich would say, you are the father," Edward snorted. "Enough about my issues. I'm happy with my life. I have two adorable children whom I love and a job that challenges me more than words can describe."

"A doctor," Bella smiled. "I bet that was hard with the kids and Tanya."

"It was a challenge, but my parents helped," Edward shrugged.

The band began playing the fight song and the varsity basketball team barreled into the gym. The crowd roared. Bella plugged her ears and cringed. Edward wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her close to him to try and protect her from the sound. Once the crowd died down, the game started, effectively ending their conversation. However, Edward kept his arm around Bella's waist as they watched the first half, his hand resting comfortably on her hip. At halftime, the principal welcomed the class of 2005 and invited them onto the gym floor.

"Do you want to go, Bella?" Edward asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think so," she answered. "I may just go. This really isn't my thing."

"It's not mine either. Not anymore," he said. "Would you like to go get something to eat? Some coffee?"

Bella blushed, shocked that Edward Cullen was asking her on a date. _Was it a date?_ "That would be great. Where?"

"Why don't we drop off your car and we can go to Cooper's Hawk?" he suggested. "I have a hankering for their chocolate-covered strawberries and a wine flight."

"Oookay," Bella said, her face flaming.

He smiled, standing up and offering her his hand. Bella took it and was shocked when he threaded their fingers together. Leaving the stadium, they drove back to Bella's bungalow and she slid into his sleek, black BMW SUV. She was anxious as he sped through the streets of Tampa, arriving at Cooper's Hawk Winery. Parking the car, they went into the bar and settled into a small, circular booth.

A waitress took their order, both ordering a wine flight and a few appetizers. Edward took a sip of his water. "I'm surprised you're here, Bella," he said, looking at her. "I'm very glad that you are, but I never expected you to come back."

"It was my best friend, Alice, who convinced me to come," Bella said, running her fingers along the edge of one of her wine glasses. "She wanted me to prove to the idiots that I went to high school that I wasn't the same bookish girl. Alas, I'm the same."

"You're not, Bella," Edward murmured. "You have this quiet confidence about you. Even back in high school, you never really took any of their shit. _My_ shit."

"You were probably one of the few people who were nice to me, besides Angela and Ben," Bella shrugged. "I knew I was a target because my dad was the police chief and my mom disappeared …"

"It doesn't mean that it makes it right, Bella," Edward frowned. He gulped, looking up at her. He removed his glasses, pinching his nose and downing one glass of his wines. "You are one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, Bella. Both inside and out."

"Thank you?" Bella squeaked, shocked that his gorgeous man had dropped a huge bombshell of compliments in her lap. She didn't necessarily agree, but she wasn't about to be rude.

"I'm going to share a little something with you that I've kept bottled in since high school. I may have been with Tanya, but she wasn't the girl I wanted to spend my life with. When I pictured forever, I pictured you," he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing her delicate fingers. "Ever since we moved down here from Chicago, I'd been enamored with you, Bella. However, my popularity and my own teenaged stupidity stopped me from going after what I truly wanted and that's you."

Bella blinked at him, her mind temporarily blank.

Edward chuckled. "I completely blindsided you. I'm sorry. I just couldn't _not_ say anything. I'm happy in my life, but there's one thing that's missing and that's …"

"Me?" Bella squeaked.

"Yes," Edward nodded. "I'm an ass. I'm so sorry."

"You're not an ass. Far from it," Bella giggled anxiously. "I just never expected to hear you say that to me." She blushed, and it was her turn to chug her wine. "I've had feelings for you for as long as I remembered, but I didn't fit into your world. I was the prudish, nerdy girl whose father was the police chief for Tampa. I didn't have very many friends because of that."

"You're not prudish and definitely not nerdy," Edward snorted. "You are exquisite, timeless."

"Well, I am prudish, outwardly, but I've got a pervy mind," Bella snickered.

"Oh, really?" Edward smirked.

"Never mind," Bella said, waving her hand. "Any way, I never thought that you could feel that way about me. The way that I feel about you, you know?"

"And how's that?" Edward asked.

"God, I'm so emotionally stunted. I don't know," Bella blushed. "That you want me."

He slid closer to her, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "I more than want you, sweetness," he purred, his fingers gliding down her cheek. "I desire you. I want to know if your lips are as soft as they look. I want to feel your body pressed against mine. I want _everything_."

"Shit," she gasped. She looked up at Edward, his evergreen eyes nearly black behind his frames. He moved closer, his lips millimeters away from hers. "Edward," she breathed.

"I want to kiss you, sweetness," he whispered.

"Please," she panted. Edward dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers. Bella's hands moved up to his tousled hair, tangling into the soft strands. He tenderly massaged her mouth with his, tasting and reveling in the softness of her pale pink lips. Feeling her mouth move with his spurned him on. Tentatively, he traced her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. She was moaning quietly, reacting to his sensual assault on her mouth and tasting him.

However, the quiet cough of the server broke them apart and blushing, they moved away from each other, feeling like they were busted by their parents. The server was smirking as she put down their appetizers. "Enjoy." Turning on her heel, she left.

"Thank goodness for small favors," Edward chuckled. "If she hadn't come, things would have happened in public that would have resulted in the chief being called."

"Yeah," Bella said, waving her hand in front of her face. "That was, um, wow!"

"You're telling me," he said, leaning over and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her delectable mouth. "It was everything I ever dreamed of. And more."

"You dreamt of me?" Bella asked, arching a brow dubiously. She had dreamt of him and his dream incarnation was quite the exquisite lover, making her quake with numerous orgasms. Plus, every male character she wrote was based off Edward.

"Every night, sweetness," he murmured, threading their fingers together. He picked up their joined hands, kissing her knuckles.

She shook her head. "This is unreal. I mean, never in a million years would I ever think that you would be dreaming of me, kissing me, holding my hand …"

"Why?" Edward asked, his brows furrowed.

"Edward, I've had feelings for you since high school as well, but you were always with Tanya. I always thought that she was what you wanted," Bella said, her face flushing.

"She never was what I wanted. She was what I settled for," Edward snorted derisively. "She was a manipulative, backstabbing, selfish bitch who only thought of herself and her needs. I honestly think that she poked holes in the condoms we used in college just to get pregnant. I never really trusted her and when she told me she was expecting, I was shocked."

"And to walk away from them in the divorce," Bella frowned. "Why?"

"If it doesn't benefit Tanya Denali, it's not worth doing," he said. "I wasted almost eleven years of my life with her. Four years in high school, four years in college and three while in medical school. She was never right for me. I knew it in my heart. I wanted you. Desired you. When I made love to her, I pictured you."

"Yeah, that's awkward," Bella giggled anxiously.

"Yeah, it is. Sorry," Edward laughed. "While my relationship with Tanya was a farce, I got two beautiful children out of the deal. I love them and they are my world, but I want _more_ for them. I want more with you."

"Let's get through this weekend and then we can discuss the more," Bella said. "I feel the same way, obviously, minus the children, but let's enjoy the here and now."

"I can do that, as long as I get to kiss your sweet lips," he purred.

"You opened Pandora's box. There's no going back now," she whispered, looking up at him through her lashes. He moaned, covering her mouth with hers again, relishing in the perfection of Bella's mouth.

xx TOTGA xx

After their appetizers and few more glasses of wine, Edward's yawns forced them to drive back Chief Swan's bungalow. They made out for a few more minutes before Edward walked Bella to the door. He ran his fingers down her cheek, smiling tenderly down at the absolutely gorgeous woman in his arms. With another loving kiss, Edward left, floating back to his car and feeling complete for the first time in almost ten years.

Bella, on the other hand, was a mess. Her heart was stammering against ribs, giddy at what had happened between them, but confused to why her dream had come true.

"Alice. I must talk to Alice," she murmured, practically jogging back to her childhood bedroom. She plugged in her phone and dialed her best friend. Almost immediately, Alice answered the phone.

"Whitlock's Den of Dominance, Submission, and All Things Sexy. This is Alice, how can I help you?" she giggled.

"Alice," Bella whined. "What the hell?"

"What? I'm thinking you should do a BDSM novel for your next book," Alice said. "I've been doing _research_."

"I do not want to know about that," Bella deadpanned.

"How's the reunion? Did you go to the game?" Alice asked.

"I went," Bella said, her face flushing and her fingers tracing over her still-tingling lips that were swollen from Edward's sweet, but possessive kisses.

"Yeah? And?" Alice laughed. "Did you run into dreamboat?"

"Yes," she squeaked.

"Something happened! What happened?" Alice asked, a vibrating with excitement. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Well, it started at the game and then continued in a romantic restaurant," Bella murmured. "He kissed me, Alice. Edward Cullen, the man I've been dreaming about and in love with since I was fourteen years old, kissed me! He's wanted me since he moved down to Tampa with his family. I … I … I don't know what to think about that!"

"Really, Bella?" Alice scowled. "This is what you've been desiring for as long as you could remember. Why are you so confused?"

They spent the rest of the night talking about what had happened, from the amazing kisses to Bella's feelings for Edward and formulated a plan of attack for the following day for the actual reunion. Alice told Bella what to wear and to have _fun_. Bella blushed, knowing that Alice's version of fun meant sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Bella could write the sexiest, smuttiest, and raunchiest love scenes, but all of them were from her imagination. She never experienced a moment like that. Ever.

Would it happen tomorrow?

 _Don't hold your breath, Swan._

After listening to Alice's suggestions and encouragement, Bella finally hung up and settled into her bed. Her dreams were erotic, sexy and straight out of one her novels. She woke up the next morning, sweating and incredibly turned on. It made her miss her favorite vibrator, which thankfully was still in her nightstand in Seattle. The walls were too thin and it would be too weird for her to do _that_ in her childhood home, childhood bed.

Bella spent the day with her dad before getting ready for the reunion which was being held at The Epicurean Hotel in downtown Tampa. Bella wore a tight black and purple dress with a pair of black peep-toe pumps. Her hair was curled and was pinned over her shoulder. She picked up her car keys, preparing to head to the hotel.

"Bells! You have a guest!" called her father.

Bella was confused but teetered to the foyer. She was shocked to see Edward standing there, wearing a well-cut black suit and holding a clear box with a corsage inside. It was simple and elegant, white roses with a spray of baby's breath and a few ferns. "What are you doing here?" Bella asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I was hoping I could take you to the reunion and to celebrate Valentine's Day with the girl of my dreams," he said, taking a step toward her and opening the box with the corsage. Smoothly, he picked up her wrist, sliding it around her hand. "Perfect, sweetness."

"I'd love to go with you," she said, smiling shyly up at him. "I was just getting ready to leave. I didn't expect …"

"Exactly. I wanted to surprise you," Edward replied, giving her his crooked grin. "Chief, always a pleasure."

"Of course," Charlie replied, nodding. "Take care of my baby girl. She may be an adult, but she's my only daughter. I don't want to hurt you, son. I know how to kill you and make it look like an accident regardless of who your parents are and what you do."

"I promise I'll take care of her, Chief. Don't wait up," Edward said, taking Bella's hand and threading their fingers together. He guided her out the door, kissing her knuckles, ignoring the grumbling police chief in the foyer.

"You are bad," Bella giggled. "Don't wait up?"

"Well, the reunion is going until midnight and there are numerous after parties. Not to mention I got a room," he said as they walked to his sleek black BMW, his cheeks flushed as he pulled out a small card.

"What?" Bella squeaked. She shook her head, her eyes trained on the card.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't mean to …" he sputtered. "I had hoped that we could …"

She stopped him, standing in front of him. "I'm sorry, Edward. Why don't we get in the car and head to the hotel? I can explain my reaction. Please?"

"I just want to know that I didn't mess up. That I didn't mess up what could be something absolutely beautiful," he whispered, taking her face in his hands.

"You didn't, but I'd rather have this conversation other than in my front yard," she quipped, kissing his nose. He wrinkled it, tugging her into his arms and hugging her briefly. He helped Bella into the smaller car that was sitting on the driveway. Jogging around the car, he slid into the driver's seat and drove out of Bella's neighborhood. He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles white, until Bella's hand gently pulled it away and weaved her fingers into his. "Edward, I'm sorry I clammed up out there over the room. To be honest, my sexual history has been nonexistent."

"You're a virgin?" Edward asked, his brow arched.

"No, I'm not a virgin, but the one man I was with was … he left me unsatisfied," Bella said, blushed. "I've never been with anyone since and honestly, no one held my attention. I was single. Lonely, really. I had a few close friends, but because of what happened in high school, I didn't trust easily. I still don't."

"And you're waiting for the other shoe to drop," Edward said.

"Kind of," she replied. "I never went to prom or homecoming. This is all new to me." She squeezed his hand. "Now, will we use that room? That remains to be seen, but I'd rather reserve the right to make that decision at the end of the night."

"Bella, we can use the room, even just to talk," Edward whispered, navigating his tiny car to the hotel.

Using the valet, he helped Bella out of the car and looped her arm through his. They walked through the lobby and to the restaurant and outdoor bar where the reunion was taking place. Edward and Bella registered at the desk, greeted by one of Edward's former friends. Lauren Mallory wrinkled her nose when she saw the handsome and single Edward holding hands with Smella Swan. Granted, Smella was better looking, more pulled together than high school, but she was still that quiet, nerdy, bookish girl who would always smelled like smoke since her dad was the human incarnation of a chimney.

Or at least in high school.

"Lauren, didn't your mother ever tell you that if you make a funny face, it may be frozen that way," Edward admonished. He had used the same argument with his twins almost daily.

"Sorry," she said, handing them their name badges. "Have a good night and Edward, if you're available later, I have a room in the hotel. We could …"

"Not a chance, Lauren," Edward said icily. "I'm here with Bella and spending time with the person I should have been with since the beginning." He cupped Bella's cheek, looking at her tenderly. She leaned against his hand. He kissed her sweetly, guiding her away from the table and the hateful Lauren. Edward guided Bella to the bar and ordered a glass wine for each of them. "I'm sorry about Lauren. She was a Tanya clone."

"I know," Bella said quietly, sipping her wine. "Lauren went to my elementary school. It's where she came up with the nickname 'Smella.' My dad used to smoke a lot. The smell of smoke was embedded in my clothes, hair and everything in the house. It wasn't until he had a cancer scare when I was in sixth grade that he stopped smoking and completely renovated the house, removing the stench of smoke from inside. However, the name stuck."

Edward wrapped his arm around her slender waist, inhaling her sweet, fresh scent. She did not smell like smoke. In fact, she smelled like vanilla, cinnamon and sugar. "Your scent is enticing, Bella," he murmured against her temple. "You smell sweet and so tempting. My sweetness."

Bella blushed, snuggling in Edward's arms, relishing in his tender, gentle words and husky tone. Her panties were flooded with her desire for him, but her conscious was being a snarky bitch. Was it too good to be true?

Too good to be true or not, Bella decided to go with it. If this weekend was all they'd have, she was going to make the most out of it. She turned to him, her fingers sliding into his silken hair, massaging his scalp. She kissed him, her tongue sliding between his lips and moaning quietly. Calling on her inner sex goddess, she nipped at his lips. "Maybe that's not all that's sweet," she purred.

"Fuck. Me," Edward groaned, his pants growing tight. His hand moved from her waist, stopping just above her ass. "You are …"

"I'm what?" she asked, nuzzling his cheek.

"Going to be the death of me, Miss Swan," he chuckled, his voice strained, pressing his forehead to hers. "Shall we sit? I see Angela and Ben." Bella nodded, following Edward to a table. They ordered food and talked, laughing about more pleasant high school memories. Edward could see how much Bella missed Angela and Ben, but the torture she endured by Tanya and by extension, him and his group of friends had forced her away. Edward felt guilty for not doing more when they were in high school. Edward remembered how shattered she looked when she was teased, but she never cried, never said anything. She'd just walk away and hide in the library.

"Don't frown, Edward," Bella said, smoothing the wrinkle between his brows. "Hopefully, this is the beginning of something magical. We weren't ready then. Now? I think we are."

"I don't think, I know," Edward smiled, kissing her lovingly.

However, their little bubble was burst when Lauren announced that there was a memory video. On a screen in the restaurant, there was a twenty minute video from their years in high school. As Bella predicted, it was mostly of the popular group. Tanya and Edward were the stars of the video. He was very uncomfortable watching it, seeing his ex-wife and his younger self that was cocky and mean. Bella threaded her fingers with his, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "You're not him anymore," she whispered.

"I hope not," Edward replied.

Bella ran her fingers down his slightly stubbled cheek, staring him and giving him a seductive, sexy smile. "Show me," she said. She reached into his pocket and took out the hotel key. "Show me, Edward."

With a hasty goodbye to Angela and Ben, Edward and Bella went up to the suite he'd reserved. As they rode up the elevator, Bella grew more anxious while Edward was trying to keep his carnal desires at bay. He knew that Bella was inexperienced and he didn't want to scare her. He wanted to cherish her, show her how much he cared; how much he loved her.

He did love her and loved her since high school when they were partnered together in biology.

Arriving at the suite he'd reserved, Edward helped Bella inside. She walked into the room, staring at the funky but lavishly decorated suite. She tossed her purse onto the couch and ran her fingers along the bed. Edward removed his suit coat and loosened his tie, watching her with rapt attention. Her body was so lithe and graceful. She turned around, looking at Edward shyly. His heart nearly burst seeing her innocence and her blooming trust in him.

"There are no expectations for tonight, Bella," Edward said, crossing to her and taking her in his arms. "We can just cuddle, sleep together …"

"I've dreamt of being with you," Bella murmured, her fingers running along his arms. "Feeling your lips against mine, being held by you, and making love to you."

"I want you that more than anything, love," Edward whispered, his hands moving up to her face. "And I want to make love to you." He leaned down, tenderly brushing his lips against hers. She whimpered, threading her fingers into his soft, thick hair. He used her whimper to slide his tongue between her sweet, succulent lips. He ran his hands down her body, pulling her close to his. There was no space between the two of them. Every inch of their bodies was pressed together. Bella reveled in the feeling his muscular body against hers, shocked at the hardness she felt against her stomach.

Edward did _not_ have a pencil dick like Jake.

 _And why are you comparing the two?_ Bella mentally chided.

Edward wanted to feel more of her silky smooth skin. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body, discovering if she was as sweet as her kisses. He bent down, sweeping Bella into his arms and carrying her to the huge king-sized bed in the suite. Lying down onto the covers, their kisses went from tender and gentle to something more carnal. Edward reached behind Bella, sliding down the zipper to her sexy, but elegant dress.

She took that as an invitation to begin unbuttoning Edward's shirt. His chest was sprinkled with a smattering of chest hair, reminding her that he was not the teenage boy that she desired, loved. He was all man. A man that she wanted more than the boy she knew. Pushing the shirt over his muscular shoulders, they broke away from their heated kisses. Edward shirked his shirt while Bella slid her dress off her body, leaving her in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties.

He didn't look at her body. Not yet. He wanted to take in all of it when she was completely naked. He gathered her in his arms, pressing her bare chest to his. _Fuck,_ he moaned, reveling in the perfection of her breasts against him. He kissed her lips until she was breathless. Then, he kissed down her neck, inhaling her sweet, clean scent before sucking behind her ear. Bella was squirming, rubbing her thighs together. She was trying to reach the belt buckle of his pants, needing _more_. Keeping his lips on her neck and moving down to her collarbone, he made quick work of his pants, sliding them down his long legs. Pressing a muscular thigh between her legs, he was shocked at how wet she was. The heat coming from her pussy was scorching.

"Edward," she gasped, her hands tightening in his hair.

"Do you want more, love?" he asked, looking into her espresso colored eyes. They were rheumy with desire. Her chest was heaving and her blush, which normally painted her cheeks in a soft pink, had traveled down her neck to her perfect breasts.

"Please," she begged, crashing her lips to his. He was shocked at the power behind the kiss. Bella had almost been submissive and tentative. Now, she was taking charge. Edward liked – no, like wasn't the right word – he _loved it._

His hand moved down her rib cage before cupping her breast. Palming it with his large hand, he twisted her nipple, making her rock against his leg. Her wetness was spilling out from her panties and he wanted, needed to taste her. His lips moved from her mouth and he took her nipple into his mouth.

Bella let out a tiny squeak, shocked that he would do that. Her literary lovers were attentive, thinking of the woman's needs before theirs, but Jake was all about his own release. He thought little about Bella or her own release. Edward seemed to be the opposite. His tongue was swirling around her nipple while his hands were caressing her skin, teasing along the waistband of her barely-there panties. When he moved his mouth to her other breast, his hand slipped into her panties. His warm hand cupped her sex possessively. Bella came almost immediately.

"So wet, sweetness," Edward purred against her alabaster skin. "I want you. I want my mouth on you."

"Fuck," she blurted, her hands gripping the comforter.

Edward smiled, hearing her curse. Taking it as his cue, he kissed down her lithe, sexy body and pulled her panties off her. She was perfection. Her body was curvy but slender. She had breasts with dusty rose nipples, standing at attention, needing more. Her waist was tiny, gently sloping out to her hips. Between her legs, she had a small nest of curls, making her look like a woman. Edward ran his fingertips along the seam of her legs before spreading them to see _all_ of her.

Bella was embarrassed when Edward spread her thighs. No one, beside her gynecologist, had seen her so intimately. His eyes were dilated and he was licking his lips, preparing to feast on her. He looked up at her, giving her a seductive, crooked grin before pressing a soft kiss to her pussy. Bella bit her lip as his tongue swirled around her clit, delving between her lips and tasting her. It was the most amazing, erotic thing she'd ever experienced. This was nothing like she'd described in her novels.

It was more.

Making love was special, but this was far more intimate.

Edward was lost to the sweet, succulent flavor exploding on his tongue. With his ex-wife, she hated when he went down on her, but it was something he loved. Tasting Bella, feeling how responsive she was, made him impossibly hard. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to be here, with her, like this. Her legs were spread, grinding her sex against his face as he eagerly lapped her dripping sex. Flicking her clit, he pressed two fingers inside. She was so tight, hugging him. Edward growled, pumping his hand inside of her. He couldn't wait until it was his cock.

It had been too long since he'd last made love to a woman. After the twins were born, Tanya refused him and was seeking her own attention elsewhere. Edward didn't want to just fuck around, so he became a monk, essentially. His life revolved around his job and his kids. Tonight, it would be like losing his virginity all over again, but with the _right_ girl. The perfect, dream girl that should have been his from the beginning.

"Edward … oh, _God_ ," Bella moaned, her hips bucking against his face. "I'm …"

He didn't need her to finish her statement. He knew. Her essence was spilling out of her unhindered and her muscles between her legs were quaking with each thrust of his fingers. He curled them inside, suckling on her clit. Bella's moans turned into grunts and her fingers tangled into his hair, keeping his face pressed between her legs. With another twist of his hand, her orgasm zipped through her, causing her to lose control and scream. Edward kept his mouth on her, tasting every ounce of her release as it coated his tongue, dribbling down his hand and arm.

She collapsed onto the bed as the torrents of ecstasy waned. She was panting heavily, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her orgasms were never that intense when she used her vibrator.

 _A piece of plastic is not the real thing, Swan._

Edward crawled up after he'd shimmied out of his boxer briefs. He stared at Bella as she recovered from her orgasm. Her eyes were closed and he could stare at her unabashedly. When her eyes opened, she smiled shyly, trying to hide her nudity. "Don't, sweetness. You're perfect," he soothed, pinning her arms above her head. She bit her lip, gazing up at him. He leaned down, keeping his eyes on hers. Some women didn't like to taste themselves on their partner's mouth, but Bella met him halfway, sighing when she did taste the evidence of her release on his lips.

"I want you," she whispered. "Inside of me." He pulled away, reaching for his pants to get his wallet that held a couple of condoms. Bella didn't want that. She knew she was clean and protected. Kneeling behind him, she covered his hands and put the condoms on the nightstand. Her lips brushed against his ear. "All of you. I'm clean and protected."

He blinked a few times. He'd never been with a woman without a condom, which was why it shocked him to no end when Tanya told him she was pregnant. He looked back at her, arching a brow. He stared into her eyes, looking for any doubt. There wasn't any. "I am, too." He blew out a breath, brushing an errant curl from her face. "This is a first for me, Bella. Honestly, I only ever wanted you."

"Me, too," she smiled, kissing him. "Make love to me, Edward."

He nodded, pressing her back onto the mound of pillows. Her legs opened and he fell between them. His cock was ready for action, leaking for her. He kept his verdant eyes on her as he grasped his hardness and ran it through her slick folds. She bit her lip as he placed his erection at her entrance, slowly pushing inside. He was trying not to lose it, but everything about her was made for him. Her silken walls hugged his cock until he was finally seated within her body. They were now one. A lone tear slipped from Bella's eyes. Edward kissed it away. "Don't cry, love."

"I'm just so happy," she murmured. "Never in my wildest dreams …"

He pressed his mouth to hers and began moving sinuously. "I want to make all of those dreams come true, Bella," he breathed, sliding his tongue between her lips. She nodded, grasping his shoulders as he rocked his body, thrusting easily in her. She met him, working in concert with his movements. They were making love in its purest form, kissing languidly and sharing one body.

All too soon, Edward felt the tingling in his stomach and his balls tightening. He was close. He never wanted to leave her, lost in her warmth. However, her body was making his sing. Her whispered, "Edward," reacted in his body and soul. He spilled inside, claiming her as he'd always dreamed. Her head was thrown back with her pleasure, her pussy milking him with each roll of his hips. He collapsed, burying his nose in the crook of her neck as they both caught their breath. Bella ran her hands idly up and down his back, humming quietly.

When Edward softened, he fell out of Bella and he pouted at the loss. Getting up, he kissed her lips three times before going into the lavish bathroom. He swiped a washcloth, putting it under warm water. He padded back, obviously comfortable in his own skin and gently wiped between Bella's legs. Her eyes were trained on some ink that Edward had on his hip, curving around his body. "What's that?" she asked, running her fingers along the form.

"It's a tattoo," he answered.

"Duh," Bella snarked. "I know it's a tattoo." Her fingers were gentle and caused his cock to come back to life. She licked her lips at that, but she was still fixated on the tattoo. "Edward, why do you have a swan tattoo on your hip?"

He blushed. "I … I … How do I put this?" he said. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I've always wanted you. I've always loved you, Bella. I still do."

"You love me?" she squeaked.

"So much, sweetness," he said, sitting down and taking her face in her hands. "Getting this tattoo, it helped me move past the nightmare of my disastrous marriage and it gave me the drive to try something with you. I got it on my twenty-eighth birthday. If you hadn't come to the reunion, I would have flown out to you. I gave up my dreams because of so many stupid reasons. Seeing this daily, reminded me of your sweet smile, your blush, your nose buried in a book and that purple backpack. I didn't want to live in regret anymore. You were the one that got away, Bella. Now that I have you back, I never want to let you go. I don't expect you to say it back …"

She removed her hand from his hip and covered his mouth. "I love you, too. I loved you since forever. Seeing this on you … there are no words, Edward," she whispered.

"Let me show you how much I love you, Bella," he said, caressing her face with his fingers. "Because I do love you."

And he did show her, all night long, how much he loved her. They both finally got their dream came true with the one that got away. The best

Valentine's Day gift. Ever.

 _Fin_


End file.
